NWO
by KHgamergeekgirl
Summary: Sile, Layla, and Kathy, where just normal girls. Until they got hit by a meteorite. Now the formed N.W.O and are soon to become members of YJ. And with the new teammates there's gonna be more drama and more action. Submit OC's please. Pairings: RobinxOC, Kid FlashxOC, SuperboyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first FF, I want your opinion on it, so REVIEW. I also need help with the plot too, so tell what you think you should happen to the characters please *puppy dog eyes*. And please give ideas for new characters too. Oh, and I don't own YJ (sadly) ,only my OC's. I hope you like the story. And all the songs and references will be stated at the END OF THE WORLD! I WILL BLOW UP THIS PLANET, MWAH HA HA HA. JK!**

_Read the thing at the top first!Chapter 1:Crash_

_**[Mistwell City, November 1, 11:23 p.m.]**_

"Come on guys, hurry it up" Silen yelled to her friends. Layla and Kathy scrambled after Silen caring their things.

"Ugh, why are we doing this again" Layla asked Silen.

"Because this meteor shower only comes around every 100 years, and I don't think we'll be alive then" Silen said to her short haired friend.

"Unless your vulcan" (A/N: Startreak thing) Kathy said with a chuckle.

Silen had heard about the meteor shower from the school news last Monday and it sounded like a fun thing to do with her friend, after all, what where they supposed to do when they hade a three day weekend? Massage there parents feet?. So the brunette had decide that she and her best friends would go see it. When the girls reached the bottom of the LARGE hill at the bottom of a very, very large park, far away from other people, Layla, Silen, and Kathy set up the chairs, the snacks, and had there cameras at ready to see this exotic night.

"Where do you think some of the meteors come from?" Kathy asked tossing a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Saturn? Old stars? Krypton?" Silen said.

All of those where possibly but those weren't big one there mind. The girls sat in there chairs waiting for the meteor to fall out of the sky, light up the night. Ten minutes passed before Layla cried

"I SEE ONE"

Silen picked up her camera and zoomed in on the meteor. SNAP. She looked at the photo and stared at the picture. More meteorites fell from the sky, lighting it with different colors.

"It's like a world of color" Layla said in amazement.

"We should put this in the paper at school" Silen said looking into her camera  
A half-an-hour passed of meteors falling and the sky being lit up. No one was really talking.

"That's weird" Kathy said.

"Why?" Silen asked.

Layla's eyes widened as she looked into the sky.

"BECAUSE THAT METEOR IS HEADING STRAT TOWARDS US!" Layla screamed.

The three best friends where quick to move. But just as the got to the top of the hill. The meteor hit.

As the smoke cleared from the meteorite, Silen pushed herself to her knees. She had a bad cut on her forehead, burn marks on both of her arms, and a nasty scrape on her leg.

"LAYLA...KATHY" she cried

No reply came from what remained of the hill. Silen staggered to her feet. And looked around, everything was in shambled below the hill. Even in her state of being injured,she raced to the bottom of what use to be the hill, to find her friends. She walked at least 10 feet to see the figure of Layla sprawled on the ground. Silen ran over and knelt next to her, Layla's eyes shot open and she sat up groaning. Layla was just as bruised up as Silen.

"Silen..Layla" Kathy voiced croaked.

Silen saw Kathy limping towards them. She had a bad cut on her forehead and both knees where cut.

"You guys okay?" she asked them.

"Good, sorta, not really. What the heck was that" Silen asked.

"I think it was a meteor" Layla said slowly getting to her feet.

Silen looked back at what remained of the meteor. Then she noticed a strange green glow coming from it.

"Let's check it out" Silen whispered.

Her friends didn't answer, they to saw the strange radiation coming from the meteor. The Silen walked over to the meteor. Silen put her hand out to touch it. She felt a cold shiver go up her spine.

"What are you doing" Kathy hissed.

"Seeing what it is" Silen said putting her hand on it again.  
She yelped as the meteor opened to revile three gems. One, was silver and in the shape of a circle. The second, was light blue and in the shape of an rhombus. And the third, was a deep red and in the shape of rain drop.

"Whoa" Layla said picking up the blue one and examining it, "It would fit perfect on our necklace chains we got at the board walk".

Silen picked up the red one and took out her chain, and slipped it one.

"How's it look" She asked her friends.

"Awesome" Kathy replied, slipping the silver gem on her chain. All of a sudden the meteor explode into a shower of sparkle.

"Wow" Layla whispered.

"Beautiful" Kathy cried.

"Amazing" Silen whispered.

The girls looked at one another and laughed.

"Funny that where laughing when where in this condition" Layla said looking down at her injured self.

Kathy looked at her watch, "I have to head home" she said pickings up her stuff, " How am I gonna explain this to my dad. See ya tomorrow" and she limped up the hill.

"Looks like tonight was an adventure" Layla said.

"We should head home, we can meet tomorrow to talk about this" Silen said.

"Sure, same place?" Layla asked,

"Always".

Silen helped Layla to her house. Her mom freaked when she saw them. They made up the story they took a really nasty spill going down the hill. As Silen walked home, she still couldn't put her finger on how the meteorite landed hear and how they survived. She shrugged, that can wait till tomorrow.

_**Mistwell, Silens POV, November 2, 7:43**_ a.m.

Silen woke up in a blur okay I know my eyes are bad, but really? After the girls got hit and went home, she told her mom she had just taken a nasty spill and didn't mention the meteor. After that she went straight to bed with her glasses on. Probably just smudged she thought taking them off. But as soon she did she gasped. She could see just perfectly.

"What the heck" she whispered is amazement. Her eye sight was absolutely perfect.

She walked into the bathroom to brush her chocolate brown hair with crimson red streaks, and saw the craziest thing.

"Oh. My. God" she said looking at her eyes.

She stared in amazement, her eyes where RED. Well not perfectly red, like the color of a nuclear explosion. Why where her eyes like this. She looked at her body. All of her cuts had healed, not a single scar to be see. What in the world.

"Sil, Sil" a voice said from behind her.

She jumped backwards into a flip and landed on her feet ready in fighting position.

"Wow" the voice said. She looked down to see her little sister, Carter, looking straight at her.

"Carter, I thought I told you not to come into my room without knocking" she said turning around so her younger sister wouldn't see her strangely colored eyes.

"But, I wanted to see you" Carter said blinking her big blue eyes.

Unlike Silen, Carter got there moms looks, equaling Carter to have big sea blue eyes and straight honey gold hair. Slien on the other hand, she had brown hair mixed with red (dyed) streaks and (used to be) green eyes with a rim of brown. Not to mention her (also used to be) bad eye sight.

"Look, go down stairs, all be down in 15 minutes, kay?" Silen said picking around her closet.

"Okay" Carter said skipping off.

_I finally got rid of her, now what to wea_r.

After a time of careful consideration, Silen chose a pair of navy jeans with roses on the back, thick strapped red tank, a pair of white sneakers, and a pair of red sunglasses to cover her eyes, plus a cross and bow earrings (she has two piercings) and her new pendant.

_Now I just got to find out what the heck is happening to me. _

Silen picked up her orange Indian shoulder bag and iPhone (iPhone 5 to be exact) and ran out her bedroom door.

"Good morning sunshine" a voice said from the kitchen.

Silen walked into the kitchen for her art book when she saw her mom, dad, and sister eating breakfast together which never happens.

"Uh... What's going on" Silen asked picking up a piece of toast from the table.

"We all decided to be more of a family, so we're eating breakfast together" Mom said taking a bite of her waffle "Join us sweetie."

"Can't, meeting with the girls at the cafe plus were going shopping. Kathy needs some mascara and Layla needs to get her phone fixed" Silen said walking away.

"That reminds me. You girls have to come home together, the crime rate has been going up." Dad said sipping his coffee.

"I know, I know" Silen said walking out the door.

_I can't believe this is the second crime ridden city in the U.S. Why don't we have a super-hero!?_

_**Kathy's POV, 7:45 a.m.**_

Kathy woke up feeling dead. She had been hit by a meteorite and had enough injuries for 30 people.

_Ugh, why did this happen to me. _

She lay there staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but was only 5 minutes. Kathy jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror. Scabs had started to grow on her cut and the burn where slowly starting to heal. That's when it caught her eye. Her skin was as white as snow.

_I know my skin is pale but, what? _

She was pale, but this was unnatural white. She heard a ring from her phone on her desk.

**In Group with Silen and Layla**

**Silen: Meet at cafe at 8:15, need 2 talk ASAP.**

**Kathy: K, is any weird things happen 2 u 2?**

**Layla: You can say that**

**Silen: Agreed**

**Kathy: Like wha?**

**Layla: Something you won't believe **

**Silen: We really need a recall**

**Layla: Meet u guys there 5 minutes later, **

Kathy was wearing white skinny jeans, a long sleeve black shirt that said 'I can do what I want when I want', yellow high tops, marshmallow earrings, and her new pendent. Her dad wouldn't think it was crazy she was wearing long clothes now. After all, it was the beginning of winter.

"Kathy, do you need money?" her dad yelled.

"No" she yelled back grabbing her wallet.

She washed her face and brushed her dirty blonde hair and teeth and stood in front of the mirror.

She was only 5'3, the shortest of all the girls. Layla stands at 5'5 and Silen stands at 5'7, Silens doctor said shes gonna be 6ft.

She was pretty, straight elbow length dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. She new her plan to get out of the house before her dad stopped her.

_Okay, show time.1...2...3! _

Kathy ran out her room, down the stairs, grabbed her bag from the living room, grabbed her sate board, kissed her dad goodbye, and rushed out the door.

"Be home by 5, we have a play to go to!" her dad yelled as she was hoping on her skate board.

_God, I hope Layla and Silen are having a better day then me. And with that little thought, she was off._

_**Layla's POV, 7:55 a.m.**_

Layla stood in front of the mirror, checking her hair for the 5th time.

She was wearing a low rise white tee with flower prints, shorts over black tights, blue vans, her long white fleece coat, and her pendent.

She put a fair amount of her Tarina Tarantino lip gloss, mascara on, and some cover up.

_Hopefully this cover up will hide my cuts. _

She rethought the events of the early morning when her life got even more crazy.

_Flashback of the early morning_

Layla woke with the sun in her face. After all that had happened last night, she still couldn't believe that she got hit by a meteor.

She looked around her room which was decorated with all sorts of pictures of different music artists and ,her favorite, boys.

She hoped out of bed and sighed.

"Why'd I have to get hit with a meteor" Layla thought out loud.

"Maybe you have bad karma" a voice said behind her.

She whirled around, only to see her dog, Speckles, sitting behind her.

_Must have been my imagination. _

"How long are you gonna stand there for?" the voice said again.

Layla then realized that the voice was coming from her dog!

"Did you say that Speckles?" Layla said getting on her knees, to be the dogs height.

"Yes idiot" Speckles said.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Layla screamed.

_MY DOG IS TALKING, WHAT IS GOING ON! Get it together Layla, this is probably just a dream. _

She closed her eyes and pinched her self.

"When I open my eyes I'll be in bed, I'll be going on a date with Zack Hallow" she said to herself.

"Wow" Speckles voice said.

Layla's eyes snapped open to see Speckles still talking to her.

"Could you stop freaking out and get me some food?" Speckles said impatiently.

Layla gulped,

_Okay, okay let's just take baby steps for this. _

"H-How are you doing that" Layla said, Speckles looked at her.

"The talking thing"

"What do you mean, I'm not talking and neither are you" Speckles said.

Thats when she realized that all this time, she was thinking what she said but her mouth wasn't moving.

_So what, Im a telepathic or something?_

"Most likely" Speckles said walking around.

She tried to wrap her head around this but it didn't make sense at all. Why was this happening.

_Hopefully the girls no what's going on. _

_End Flashback_

_Wasn't my life bad enough before this? _

Layla's parents where getting a divorce so they where fighting for who would take her. Truth be told, Layla didn't care. Not to mention, her grades.

Silen and Kathy would come over everyday after school to tutor her. Silen: Math and History. Kathy: English and Science.

What could she say, the divorce made her lose her top. Her boyfriend even dumped her for that new Brazilian chick. She looked outside the window and sighed.

_I thought he was my prince charming. _

Her life seemed to stink. She wanted to find her happy ending, but now she was even weirder. Talking to animals. She was now Doctor Do-Little.

She grabbed her Juicy purse (inside she had her iPhone, Tarina Tarantino lip gloss, spearmint gum, her Juicy wallet, and mini iPad) and hugged Speckles.

_I hope this is a dream _

"You and me both" Speckles said

_Shut-up dog_

She put Speckles down and looked at the time.

8:10.

She was never gonna make it in time.

_I wish I was as fast as a cheetah._

She ran down the stairs and ran outside. The whole time there she felt wind being pushed in her face. She got there and looked at her watch, knowing that Kathy was going to be mad at her for being late. She looked at the time.

It said 8:11

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Please submit your ocs. Tell me about them and if you answer the question I'm about to ask. Your OC will be in the next chapter! Okays so the first person to answer this right wins. Question: What's Dick Grayson's REAL name? Answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. So thank you so much for reading this story. The winner of my question answer is *drum roll* ... FlamingFerna12, who submitted the character Sam Gravel/Terra. Well now that that's done. The moment you've all been waiting for. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**Read the thingy at the top first. **

**Chapter 2: Cousins and Powers**

_**[Mistwell City, November 2, 8:20 a.m. Kathy's POV]**_

_Man, I'm gonna be so late. But not as late as Layla._

That thought had put a smile on Kathy's face since Layla was always late.

She saw the sign of the cafe getting closer and closer

_"Memes Cafe" _

The best place in town to get cookies, cakes, bagels, donut, and Kathy's favorite, white hot coco.

She skidded to a stop on her skateboard and saw soothing very strange.

It was Layla, sitting down with Silen at a table.

Waiting for HER

_WHAT THE HECK, LAYLA LIVES 4 MILES FROM HERE!_

Kathy took thick breaths in and walked in the cafe with her skateboard in hand.

Silen saw her an immediately started throwing her arms up in the air like a lunatic trying to get Kathy to see them.

It worked.

But then she saw something else that intrigued Kathy, it was Layla's cousin.

Sam.

The tomboy, who was still way more popular with boys than her cousin. Even though Layla was one of the prettiest girls at there school.

She was just a lil bit younger than them by a couple months.

Sam had medium length brown hair and intriguing greens eyes. The problem Layla had with her was the girls temper and fashion sense. But Silen and Kathy thought it was perfectly fine.

"Hey guys" Kathy said, sitting down in her seat.

"Hi Kathy, your late" Silen said, playfully sticking her tongue out at her.

"Yo Kathy" Sam said with a small smile

Layla just waved.

The waitress came over to take there orders. Silen: Multi grain bagel with a chocolate chip mocha. Sam: Strawberry Banana smoothie. Layla: Blueberries scone, OJ. Kathy: Pumpkin muffin, white coco.

"So, anything weird happen to you this morning to you guys" Silen said, pushing up here sunglasses.

"Yeah" Layla said nervously.

The girls all knew what each other where thinking. It was weird with Sam, she didn't really know what was going on.

Sam quickly got the message and put on a false smile though her eyes looked angry.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back"

Kathy nodded.

_(Third Person Now)_

As soon as she was out of sight, the girls quickly started talking.

"My dog talked to me" Layla shout whispered

"My skin turned pure white" Kathy whispered back.

"My eyes are red" Silen said pulling down her glasses to revile her eyes.

"I started floating off the ground" Kathy whispered.

"I ran as fast as a cheetah over hear" Layla said.

"I pointed at a trash can and red energy came out!" Silen whispered loudly.

"What's happening to us." Layla said quietly

"I don't know, maybe it was the meteorite" Kathy replied.

That's when it happened.

It became like moving in syrup.

10 men came through the back door, armed and wearing masks.

"Everyone, DOWN ON THE GROUND" one of the men yelled

There where screams and cries, but everyone went on the ground. Even the girls.

Layla was shaking, Kathy was scared, and Silen was just quit.

"Give me all your valuables and know one gets hurt" one of the men said, holding out a bag.

"Well, you really are an amateur" a voice said.

Everyone turned around to see the most unlikely thing. It was a girl.

She wore a pair of tan shorts and a black long sleeve with a high collar with a T on it. Knee high black combat boots and black gloves. She wore blue googles which covered her eyes. Her brown hair was pulled back into an ponytail.

"Now surrender peacefully or else" she said with a cruel smile.

"Who the heck are you suppose to be, Wonder Woman" the leader asked

"The names Terra" she said with a evil glint in her eye, a huge rock with a yellow glow appeared in front of her. "Now, eat dirt!"

The rock slammed into the two of the men.

Everyone was in shock.

Five of the men launched themselves at her. Small rock with that same glow started hitting them while she took them down with a round house kick and five or so hard punches.

She took down the last two with no problem.

Now all that's left was the leader, who was in shock.

"Are you gonna put that gun down?" the girl, Tara, asked.

The man dropped the gun and fell to his knees.

At first everyone was shocked. Then that started cheering.

Tara smirked and then came over to the girls.

"Meet me out back you three I need to talk to you" Tara whispered to them just as they heard sirens whaling.

They girls stared at the earth wielder blankly.

"Now" Terra said impatiently as she walked outside the back entrance.

They girls filled Terra into the dark ally.

When they got there they heared rustling.

"Are these them!?" a bubbly voice asked.

They girl sharply turned to see a another girl.

She had fair skin, her eyes where a light green color, a pretty slender figure, her height was around 5'2. The length of her hair was above her shoulder or at the middle ofher neck and her hair was black with some purple highlight in it. As for her uniform, it was just a pure black suit, that seemed to move, which covered her from head to toe, but still showed her eyes and hair.

"Yes Hekate" Terra said with a eye roll.

"Wow, I can't believe this is them" the girl said.

"This is my partner, Hekate" Terra said

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT" Kathy screamed which made everyone jump

"Allow is to explain, Katrine Tarode" Terra said adjusting her googles.

"Ya see, you girls where hit by a piece of Krypton. Not to mention that piece had a whole bunch of Kryptonian power and radiation in it. So when you where hit, the power was absorbed into you." Hekate said with a smile

"Along with those crystals, which are putting more power in your body" Terra said.

"So the Justice League sent us to get you and train you, won't that be fun!" Hekate said with a grin.

Terra walked up to Kathy and touched her pendant.

"The Air stone has adapted to your body. You will get the powers over air and turning invisible" she said moving over to Layla picking up her pendant from her chest.

"The Animal rock, it gives you the power to mimic the abilities of animals, plus telepathy" she said moving to Silen.

"The Nova gem, a thing of intense power, gives you powerful red radioactive energy and force fields. All of you also have superhuman agility and Silen also has the strength of 20 men along with Kathy who can run as fast as an Olympic track athlete" she finished

"All of you are really powerful" Hekate said.

"So, now that we've explained, come along now?" Terra said impatiently

They girls all stared at the two girls

"Um..Yeah we'll be going now" Silen said turning around to leave.

"Your leaving?" Terra asked

"Yep, Kathy, Layla, you coming"

The other two nodded.

"Wait, you need us!" Terra yelled, her face turning red with furry.

"Nope" the girls said walking away.

"Then take this" Hekate said handing them a small device. "It's a com link, if you need us just call" and with that said the two superheroes where indulged in darkness and disappeared.

"You seriously don't believe them Silen" Kathy questioned

"It seemed pretty serious" Layla said, applying lip gloss.

Silen looked behind them and said "I do believe them, it just a lot to take in"

**Okay that was chapter 2, Thank you to Cloudysmile for submitting Hekate. I need a villain now. Answer this question right and your villain will be put in! Question: In which episode of YJ, did Superboy say for the first time "I hate monkeys"?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO PEOPLE**! **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I hade writers block. School is starting tommorw for me. SADNESS**

**I DON'T OWN YJ**

_**[Mistwell City, November 2, 4:56 p.m. Layla's POV]**_

_Chapter 3: Practice and Villains_

Sometime Layla doesn't understand her friends.

One moment tell not want to do something, then they will!

_Ugh... SILEN,_

The girls where at the last place Layla wanted to be.

The Park.

Where they got hit, and apparently now Kathy and Silen wanted to test there powers, so they where at the abandoned section of the park to train.

And of course it was after the girls hade gone shopping, so Layla was tiered.

"Sil, why are we doing this again?" Layla asked.

"Well, If they said that we have powers, we should try then right?" Silen asked

"So let's try them, I'll even go first Lay" Kathy said.

_Oh brother, what's she gonna do, say tornado, and spin around and hope the wind starts picking up?_

And that's exactly what happened,

"TORNADO" Kathy yelled and started spinning.

For the first few seconds nothing happened. Then the wind started forming around Kathy like a blanket and all the air seemed dissolved from where they where standing.

"And, REALSE" Kathy yelled, her spinning stopped.

All of the she hade reales, and shot everything in a 10 yard radius, throwing the girls back tumbling and trees breaking. Practically everything looked like Hades after the 'Tornado Spin'.

_Woah, that was-_

"AWESOME!" Silen yelled

_Yes, yes it was. _

"I wanna try too" Layla said with determination.

Silen nodded

_This gonna be fun... _  
_What animal too pick, Crocodile, Eagle, wait I know..._

"LION" She screamed

A feint electric looking aura of a lion glowed around her. And suddenly, she felt different, prouder, strong, faster.

She pounced on of the trees, breaking it.

She heard the silent movement of a fish.

She destroyed it.

She was a lion.

"Sick" Kathy whispered.

Silen nodded in agreement.

After 10 minutes of being, The Lion, she went back to being herself.

"So, you cam stay in animal ability for 10, then do another" Kathy noted.

"My turn" Silen said planting her feet in the ground.

She pointed her finger like a gun.

"Go Energy" she said, nothing happened

She did spiderman fingers, nothing

She did thumbs up, nothing,

High five, zero

At this point Silen was pissed off.

"WHY WON'T THIS WORK" She screamed, throwing her hands down.

Her hands started to glow.

"Silen do it agin"

She did she slide her hand across and a tree was cut in half by red.

"Sick" she whispered

She then moved her body around in a circle, and a red beam of energy formed.

She stopped and it destroyed practically everything infront of her.  
"Well that was fun" Kathy said

"Good where doing it tomorrow too" Silen added

_Oh great_

"We train, till we can completely concur our power, I think Mistwell just got its knew superheroes" Silen finished.

**_[Mistwell City, November 16, 10:11 p.m. Third Person POV]_**

After 3 weeks of training there powers. The girls where 'Terra level' ready.

Layla could transform into an animal, a could read people minds like it was cutting cake.

Kathy could turn invisible with no prob and could manipulate the wind into making weapons

Silen could perfectly put up a force field that was 5 feet wide and 7 feet tall and completely control her energy and transfer it to any object.

The girls hade even picked out uniforms.

They where ready for anything that would happen.

Now we take you to Mistwell Middle School, 8th grade science where Silen,

Layla, and Kathy are mixing chemicals. Note:BAD IDEA

"So... More practice after school" Layla asked handing Silen a test tube.

"Yep, we need to get really good after all." She replied putting in the red liquid.

"We should try it in uniform some more" Kathy added

The others nodded.

A small explosion was heared from outside

They then heard screams from outside.

Everyone rushed to the window.

And there it was everyone outside was running and screaming.

They saw what there where running from.

It was a woman, laughing like a maniac, she hade to be at least 6'5, she hade on these huge mid thigh green boots with huge heels and purple lacing, a short neon green skirt, light purple halter top, and this huge mane of bright hair. She looked like Ariel.

"Run, Now, Run!" she screamed.

A huge wave of water swept over the ground.

_Silen, Kathy, we need to get out there._ Layla thought using her powers

_Agreed, we can sneak out now_. Silen replied

The girls took of there safety googles and ran out the door.

The ran to there lockers and pulled out small bags which held there uniforms.

After they changed the girls where set, they where wearing

Layla: Gold short shorts, a tan sleeveless turtleneck, mid thigh brown boots, and a gold domino mask.

Kathy: Pure white body suit, knee high silver boots, white gloves, white cloak with hood up, covers most of her face.

Silen: Strapless white bandage, black skin tight jean with no stitching marks, red over coat (goes to knees), knee high black boots, white mask that coverts the bottom half of her face **(A/N: I got the idea from an anime). **

The 3 girls ran outside to see that water was up to there waist

"DOLPHIN" Layla cried as a outline of a dolphin engulfed her and dove under water.

Kathy flew out of the water while Silen created a force field that she could ride on.

The team rushed to the Ariel girl as she was creating a whirlpool.

"Hey Lady" Silen yelled

Lil Miss Ariel turned around

"Who they heck are you?" she asked

"Um...Ah...Well Ya See where" Kathy said.

They girls where stumped.

THEY HADN'T THOUGHT OF A NAME.

But a lightbulb went on in Silens mind.

_Nova, Whisper, O2_ she thought

"N.W.O" Silen said

"O is for O2" Kathy said creating a tornado

"W is for Whisper" Layla said jumping out of the water and putting her hands on her hips

"N is for Nova" Silen said, red energy glowing around her hands.

"Since where doing intros, I'm...The one...The only...Ocean Queen" The red head said dramatically.

The girls giggled at the name.

"Shall we Nova" Kathy asked, the wind growing stronger.

"N.W.O, HIT EM" Silen screamed

"LION" Whisper screamed

Whisper raced towards Ocean Queen ready to attack.

Ocean Queen grew a wall of water to protect herself.

That didn't work, Whisper jumped through the wall and grabbed Oceans arm and through it a O2's tornado, in which she hade been growing.

Nova ran towards the tornado.

"REALSE" O2 screamed

Ocean Queen came tumbling out.

Nova ran and gave a swift side ways kick to her chest.

But Ocean Queen grabbed her and threw her over her shoulders onto the ground.

Nova flipped up and circled Ocean

"Your good for some rookies" Ocean Queen said, spitting out some blood

"But I'm better",a whirl pool grew under feet.

"Yeah right" Nova said.

Nova thrust her hand into the whirl pool, causing it to turn red with energy.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW" Ocean screamed

Nova took her chance, she raced to Ocean, grabbed her arm and flipped heronto the pavement.

Put her knee on her chest and pushed her arm against her throat.

"Care to go to Arkham now" Nova innocently asked

Ocean Queen nodded, shaking in fear.

Sirens whaled. The team turned around to see the police. And the news

"This is Cat Grant reporting live from Mistwell city, it seems that a new villain has shown up, along with some new SUPERHEROES!" The blonde reporter said perkily.

_Oh great_ the girls thought.

The police up a collar on Ocean Queen and put her in a truck, screaming and kicking.

"So, who are you and are you the superheroes of Mistwell now?" the blonde asked.

"Um... N.W.O and-" Nova was cut off.

"YEP, TOTS" Whisper finished.

It was official, they where Mistwells new superheroes.

**That was chapter 3 for ya, hope you enjoyed it, I hate Cat Grant, she annoyes me so much! Please Favorit, Follow, and Review! Next up, YJ will come in!**  
**BA-BA-BA-BATMAN,**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, MWA HAHAHAHA, I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD, JK. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry that it was short,please don't hate me T-T. This is Chapter 4... DUN DUN DUN. Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN YJ, THERE I SAID IT, ARE YOU HAPPY.**

_Chapter 4: Teams_

_**[Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice, November 16, 5:46 p.m. Third Person POV]**_

It seemed to be any ordinary day for "The Team".

KF, Terra, and Robin where playing video games, Heckate was trying to start a conversation with SB, and Aqualad was reading a book.

Things seemed normal until the team heard,

"Team, Briefing Room. Now" from Batman

The team stopped what they where doing and rushed to the Briefing Room.

When 'The Team' got there they gulped.

It was all of there mentors, Batman, Superman, Aquaman, The Flash, Martin Man Hunter, and Black Canary.

"Team, mission" Batman said in his steely voice.

"Yes Batman" Kaldur said walking up to him.

KF speeded up to the monitor.

"So, what is it, , Poison Ivy, The Joker?" he asked

"No" Black Canary responded pulling up a file from the computer.

"N.W.O" Martin Man Hunter said.

"Huh?" all of the team said.

"This, is N.W.O" Superman said pointing to the computer which now showed a video of 4 people fighting.

The team recognized the red head in the group.

Ocean Queen, which the hade tried ,but failed, to take down.

"N.W.O stopped them in a course of 10 minutes." Aquaman said

The computer froze and zoomed in on a picture of a dark haired girl with a golden domino mask.

"This is Whisper, her powers are copying an animals abilities and telepathy." Superman said

The computer moved to a picture of a girl with a white hood over her face.

"This is O2" Black Canary said.

KF snickered at the name.

"Her powers are manipulating air and invisibility." Martin Man Hunter finished

The computer changed once more to a girl with a mask that covered only the bottom part of her face.

"And, heres there leader. Nova, she has radiative energy and can create forcefields" Batman said.

"So...what does that have to do with us?" Robin asked.

"You, are going to bring them in. Terra and Heckate tried but-" Aquaman said

"FAILED" KF said with a laugh.

Heckate summoned black energy a flicked him hard.

"Ow" he said rubbing his neck.

"Bring them in, and use knock out gas if you have to" Batman replied.

"Yes Batman" Aqualad said

And so, the team headed off to Mistwell...

**SORRY! I know it was short, I hade writers block. PLEASE tell me what you hunk should happen next. I'm open for ideas. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I know that the last chapter was short, so lets just get on with the chapter and the disclaimer**

**I DON'T OWN YJ OKAY! THERE...**

**I recommend listening to the song "This is War" to get a better felling for this chapter or some other hard-core rock song.**

Chapter 5: Fights(Regular P.O.V)

N.W.O raced down the ally to catch the robbers.

The girls hade them cornered.

Over the few days, the girls rep hade grown.

"Now, now, now, what to do with you?" Nova asked with a smirk, red energy radiating from her extended baton.

"So, you guys gonna surrender?" Whisper asked positioning her self in an attack pose

"Or we'll we have to take you in the hard way" O2 asked making a weapon out of air.

One of the guys took out a gun and held it out shakily.

The others took out bats and guns.

"Oh, well, N.W.O HIT EM!" Nova said.

O2 lunged a the first two. She kicked some very thick air into one of them sending them back she then through air daggers at the person to pin them against the wall. The other one tied to attack O2 with a bat. But she whipped them back with some air causing him to hit a garbage truck and become unconscious.

Nova launched herself at another two guys.

They thought bullets could stop her...They where wrong.

She dogged them with no problem. She grabbed one of the guys arms and through him over her shoulder, sending red energy through him **(A/N: THAT IS VERY BAD, NOVAS ENERGY=A WEEKS WORTH OF A CONCUSSION AND HEAD ACHES)** The other one attempted to shoot her but, she gave a quick kick in the gut and sent him flying.

Whisper, the chick hade it easy. One guy.

"Easy, ELEPHANT" She screamed.

She charged at the guy and head butted him. The dude went straight into the wall.

"Well that was easy" Whisper said brushing off hands.

"Yeah, cause you got the easy way out" O2 said with a smirk.

"Hey...Weren't there 8 guys. I took out two so did O2, you took out one, so wheres the other one?" Nova asked.

"I don-" Whisper sentence was cut off by a the last guy jumping out and trying to attack her.

Whisper would have been hit with a bullet, but something hit the guy.

A rock.

"You girls really should be more careful" a cocky voices said from the shadows.

The girls I quickly turned around to see a group of teens.

There where 6 teenager.

Four of the were boys and the other two where girls, two girls who N.W.O where very aquatinted with.

Terra and Heckate.

"Oh great" O2 murmured.

"What do you want, along with your lil friends" Whisper asked adjusting her mask.

"Little?" One of the boys asked punching a brick wall causing a hole to be put in it, strangely, he looked like a younger Superman. He was even wearing a black T-shirt with a big red Superman symbol on it.

Nova rolled her eyes.

"Is that suppose to scare us" she asked pulling up her deep red fingerless gloves.

"The right answer would be, yes" said the ginger of the group.

The girls then quickly recognized the ginger.

"Flash Boy!" N.W.O yelled

"IT'S KID FLASH!" KF yelled back

The girls looked at the last two members of the team.

Aquaman's protégé, Aqualad and Batman's protégé, Robin.

"Oh great" Whisper said.

"So, what do want" O2 asked.

"You" Heckate said in her usual bubbly voice.

Nova raised an eyebrow.

"We need to take you back to our HQ with us" Aqualad said in a calm voice.

"Make us come with you" Whisper responded

"You really aren't feeling the mood are you" Robin said.

Nova adjusted her coat.

"If you want us to come with you," Nova said

"You'll have to fight us" the girls replied in sync.

"Fine with me!" the attitude boy said launching himself at Whisper

**(A/N: If you finished the song This is War by 30 Seconds To Mars... PLAY IT AGAIN TILL THE CHAPTER IS DONE!)**

Whisper side stepped and attitude boy slammed into a wall.

"Wow, gotta control that temper" Whisper teased.

What Whisper didn't see was Terra creating a boulder to hit her.

_SLAM!_

Whisper was thrown into a wall, she got up.

"Okay, NOW IM PISSED OFF! TIGER" she screamed.

Whisper launched herself at Terra and the two started fighting.

O2 was dealing with her own problems.

Kid Flash and Attitude Boy (who hade woken up and decided to attack her) hade decide to take her on.

Kid Flash was zooming by her, punching and hitting her.

The wind picked up, until it grew into a small tornado and picked KF up and sent him flying.

Attitude Boy tried to attack O2 from the back but she hade already summoned an air sword as was preparing to fight.

Surprisingly Nova, Robin, Heckate, and Aqualad didn't fight. They just watched.

That was until they all heard at deep voice say

"What are you doing?"

The teenagers turned around to see the person.

They all gulped and stopped fighting.

It was the Justice League.

Well not all of the Justice League, just Batman, Superman, Martin Man Hunter, Black Canary, The Flash, and Aquaman.

N.W.O's jaws hit the floor when they saw this.

"O" Nova said

"M" O2 whispered

"G!" Whisper finished.

"We told you to bring them in, not fight them," Batman said sending a dreaded Barglare the Teams way.

"Wait, there with you?" Nova asked

"Yes" Superman said.

"We'll just cut to the chase" Black Canary said walking up to N.W.O.

"Whatever you girls think you know about your powers," Superman said

"You don't," Batman finished.

"Without the proper training," Aquaman said

"You girls could destroy yourselves" Martin Man Hunter Finished.

"Your powers are extreme," The Flash said

"They could overcome your mind" Black Canary finished.

Black Canary put her hand on Nova shoulder, who was now looking down at the ground.

"We need you girls to come with us" Black Canary said.

"For what?" Whisper asked

"You wanna experiment on us?" O2 lightly joked.

"No" Batman replied.

"They want you to join our team," Aqualad said

The Atlantean hade been the first one to speak from the 'Team'.

"It could help you girls a lot" The Flash said

"So what do ya say" Black Canary asked N.W.O.

"Wanna be as legit as us," Robin joked

_What do ya say N_ Whisper asked telepathically

_I'm keen on it_ O2 replied

_Me too_ Whisper said

Nova took deep breaths then looked directly into Black Canary's eyes and said two words

"We accept"

**Okay people that's a wrap! THANK YOUS To animegal1357 who helped me think of some of this stuff! REVIEW...What will happen next, PM me your ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm BACK! Dun Dun Dun. I spent 3 days at my grandpas and saw my many, many, family members! Guess what? IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER 6 IN MY STORY. I NEED MORE VILLAINS!**

_Chapter 6: WHAT!?_

_**[Mistwell, November 17, 12:35 a.m. Layla's POV]**_

Layla took a deep breath in.

After meeting the Justice League and accepting there deal, the met with Bruce Wayne, who Batman knew.

In order to become part of the 'Team', the girls hade to go live in Happy Harbor because Mistwell was half way across the country from there.

Now, they where sitting in a luxurious car in their normal cloths.

They pulled up in front of Layla's house.

Layla gulped

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna friggin die_

It was 12, 2 hours past her curfew.

Layla plunged her key in door and opened it.

All the lights in the living room where on.

Silen, Layla, Kathy, and walked into the living room to find all of the girls parents.

Silen Mom and Dad, Kathy's Dad, and Layla's Mom and Dad, who barely ever talk.

"SILEN JACLYN LAMONT, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" Silen Dad yelled

"I'm sorry for keeping the girls out late," Bruce Wayne replied.

All of the parents eyes seemed to bulge out of their heads.

"WHAT?!"

"BRUCE WAYNE?!"

"ARE YOU SINGLE?!"

N.W.O burst out laughing from their parents yelling.

"Well you see" Bruce said, adjusting his tie "Your children are very exceptional, I run a program for children like yours. So, I took the girls out and pitched them the offer. Their pretty keen on it,"

The parents where speechless.

"Though we'd have to move them to Happy Harbor" Bruce finished.

There was a moment of silence

"Um...well, if Silens okay with it, so am I," answered.

"Kathy will go" said

"Layla can go if she wants, it would be good for her," Layla's mom answered nervously.

_Of course mom would want me away, away from divorce. _

"Well then, girls pack your stuff. Your heading to Happy Harbor," Bruce said.

* * *

_**[Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice, November 17, 4:55 p.m. Third PersonPOV]**_

The girls stood in awe at the big cave.

"Oh," Silen said

"My," Layla said

"God," Kathy finished.

"Welcome to your new home," Heckate said "Let me take your bags,"

"Thanks Heckate," said Silen

"Please call me Zilla, that's my real name" Zilla said floating and using dark energy to pick up the bags.

"So where is everyone?" Kathy asked

_I was expecting a welcoming party_ Whisper thought

"Well, Robin, Terra, Aqualad, and Kid Flash live in different cities and Connor and I live in the cave," Zilla responded.

"Connor?" Layla asked.

"Super Boy," Zila said

"The dude with the anger management issues and looks like a younger Superman?" Kathy asked

Zilla nodded.

* * *

An hour later, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash arrived in the cave and everyone was one word.

Bored.

The 'Team', expect for Terra stood around the table in the kitchen.

"So..." Kid Flash said.

"Um..." Kathy said.

Everyone was silent.

"How about intros, everyone knows my name, Zilla," Zilla said.

"I am Kaldur'Am, but my friends call me Kaldur," Aqualad said.

"I'm Wally" KF said.

"Superboy, but my other name is Connor" Superboy said.

"Whispers my alter ego, but my real name is Layla Polic," Whisper said

"Kathy Tarode, but my hero name is O2," Kathy said

Wally snickered.

"What? Is there something wrong with O2's name?" Nova snapped

KF shrunk at Novas words.

She may have been 1 or 2 years younger than Wally, but her attitude and height made up for those years.

"Whats your name?" Robin asked with a smirk

"What's yours!?" Nova snapped at him.

"I'm Robin. Period" he said

Nova rolled her red eyes

"Silen Lamont, and no, it's not a boys name," Nova shot back.

"Layla, can you..." Kathy voiced trailed off

Layla nodded

She put two fingers to her temple and her thumb under her chin.

"His name is Richard John Grayson, but he likes to be called Dick," Layla said.

Silen smirked

"One of the many reasons I'm friends with a telepath," Silen said.

"Why you little-" Dicks speech attack at Silen was cut short when they all heard.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. N.W.O here yet?" Terra said coming into the room  
N.W.O's eyes widened as the saw Terra without the mask.

The deep brown hair, green eyes, the tomboyish attire.

"SAM" N.W.O screamed in unison.

* * *

"So, how long have you been apart of this team?" Kathy asked

"Around two to three months," Sam responded.

Silen laughed

"I still can't believe we didn't notice that you where Terra, talk about dumb of us," Silen said

"Yeah, sorry about hitting you with a rock Layla," Sam said.

The other members of the team stared at the four girls

"How do you know each other?" Dick asked.

"I'm Layla's cousin," Sam said.

"Cool" Zilla said in her bubbly voice.

"Um, excuse me for asking but what are we going to do know" Connor asked

An idea immediately popped into all of the girls eyes.

"KAROKE BAR!" They screamed

Wally said only two words "Oh no"

**HAHAHA yeah it was short, sue me. But next up, bonding time and a little surprise! Send in songs you want to hear the team sing! (Please tell me who is gonna sing what) REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all of my amazing fans, yes I know the last chapter was short. But alas, it is time for...CHAPTER 7. I'm on fire baby. Thank you to all the people who submitted songs! I picked out the ones that best matched the characters personalities...or not!**

**I don't own YJ...I DO OWN N.W.O.**

**[Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice, November 17, 5:58 p.m. Third PersonPOV]**

_Chapter 7: Singing_

An hour and 4 of Layla's cloths changes. The team was ready.

Layla hade finally decided on a black pencil skirt, mid ankle black heeled boots, a gold angel wing tank top, and a mid torso black leather jacket.

Kathy hade on white T-shirt with a rose design design, black skinny jean, and black high tops.

Silen wore a pair of ripped dark blue skinny jeans, red T-shirt with a jeweled viper on it, a Black Butler **(A/N: I thinks it is the one of the best anime's!)** hoodie, and black All-Stars.

Dick wore a black leather jacket over green hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers, and pure black glasses.

Wally wore a yellow long sleeve under a brown/red button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes.

Zilla was wearing green T-shirt with a green tie, black jean, and white combat boots.

Kaldur wore a black and blue long sleeve, high collar shirt jacket, black pants,and black sandals **(A/N: sorry about Kaldurs cloths, you usually don't see him out of his uniform in the series)**

Sam wore a simple PizzaMyHeart T, faded jeans, and tennis shoes

And Connor, well he practically just wore his uniform expect his shirt was inside out so you couldn't see the 'S' and a black leather jacket

"Are you ready Lay?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Let me just put on some lip gloss," Layla said from the bathroom.

Silens eyebrows twitched. The chick was getting impatient.

"All right, that it!" She screamed going into the bathroom and pulling out Layla, who was kicking and thrashing.

Kathy and Zilla let out a laugh.

"Again I will say, a Oh and a No," Wally said face palming.

* * *

The gang walked into there reserved karaoke room that the girls hade booked.

They order a ton of junk food for them and then looked at the song book.

After they hade each a different person pick a song for them, it was SINGING TIME! **(A/N:The part you've all been waiting for :D)**

"First up, ZILLA! With Firework by Katie Perry!" Silen said handing the mic to Zilla.

Zilla walked up to the middle of the large room and looked at the screen.

_Thank you for picking a song I know Layla'_ Zilla thought as she took a deep breath.

The music played to the song and Zilla started singing. _(singing,_ actions)

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thinLike a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

Everybody smiled, Zillas voice was so nice and calm. It was amazing do watch her.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Scream but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

Connor hade a small smile on his face

'_She's so...amazing'_ Connor thought to himself

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Zilla took a deep breath as she got ready to sing the chorus to the song

_Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go"Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Everybody cheered at Zilla, the girl was on fire!

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you'll know_

Layla nodded to herself _'I'm so amazing to pick that song for her'_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shineJust own the night like the 4th of July_

_Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_Cause, baby, you're a fireworkCome on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Everyone clapped and a blush grew on Zillas face.

"You did great babe" Wally said with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Thank you Wally" Zilla said in her bubbly voice.

She sat down next to Connor and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Okay doky, Next up Kaldur with..." Silen giggled as she read the song.

"How could you Kathy?" Silen said between laughs.

"What am I singing?" Kaldur asked in his calm voice.

"Boom," Silen laughed "Boom," She started hiccuping "Pow!" She finished  
Kaldurs eyes widened.

"Yep, Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas!" Kathy said, handing him the mic.

The music started and Kaldur was still frozen

_Gotta get-get, gotta get-get_

_Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get boom boom boom, gotta get that_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-that_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-that_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get that_

Kaldurs voice was robotic ans stiff, which did not match the song.

_Boom boom boom, now_

_Boom boom boom, now_

_Boom boom powBoom boom_

_Yo, I got that hit that beat the block_

_You can get that bass overloadI got the that rock and roll_

_That future flow_

_That digital spit_

_Next level visual spit_

_I got that boom boom pow_

_How the beat bang, boom boom pow_

The team was trying to old in their laughter, it was so funny, his voice was so zombie like.

_I like that boom boom pow_

_Them chickens jackin' my style_

_They try copy my swagger_

_I'm on that next ship now_

_I'm so 3008_

_You so 2000 and late_

_I got that boom, boom, boom_

_That future boom, boom, boom_

_Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, now_

_Boom boom boom, now_

_Boom boom pow_

_Boom boom pow_

Wally's face was turning blue from holding in the laughter and tears where starting to dwell in Layla's eyes from keeping in all o her laughter.

_I'm on the supersonic boom_

_Y'all hear the spaceship zoom_

_When, when I step inside the room_

_Them girls go ape-spit, uh_

_Y'all stuck on Super 8 spit_

_That low-fi stupid 8 bit_

_I'm on that HD flat_

_This beat go boom boom bap_

_I'm a beast when you turn me on_

_Into the future cybertron_

_Harder, faster, better, stronger_

_Sexy ladies extra longer_

Robin finally cracked, he burst into a fit of laughter, tears strap eating down his face.

_'Cause we got the beat that bounce_

_We got the beat that pound_

_We got the beat that 808_

_That the boom, boom in your town_

_People in the place_

_If you wanna get down_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Will. drop the beat now_

_Yup, yup_

_I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup_

_I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup_

_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio_

_Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom_

_Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns_

_Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom_

_Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom_

_Shittin' on y'all you with the_

Kaldur's face was the color of a tomato from the embarrassment and harassment by singing this song.

T_his beat be bumpin', bumpin_

_'This beat go boom, boom_

_Let the beat rock_

_Let the beat rock_

_Let the beat rock_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'_

_This beat go boom, boom_

_I like that boom boom pow_

_Them chickens jackin' my style_

_They try copy my swagger_

_I'm on that next shit now_

"YOUR SO EVEIL KATHY!" Silen said between laughter

"I KNOW!" Kathy screamed back.

_I'm so 3008_

_You so 2000 and late_

_I got that boom boom boom'_

_That future boom boom boom_

_Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, now_

_Boom boom boom, now_

_Boom boom pow_

_Boom boom pow_

_Let the beat rock_

_(Let the beat rock)_

_Let the beat rock_

_(Let the beat)_

_Let the beat_

_(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)_

By the end of the song, Kaldur was as red as a tomato and all of the rest of the team was cracking up in bowl culls of laughter.

After 15 minutes of laughter, they stopped and everyone was out of breath from the laughing fit.

"Next up-" Layla panted "Sam with-" she panted again "Do it Like A Dude by Jessie J"

_'I can't believe she blackmailed me into picking this song for her'_ Wally thought, as Sam hade pulled him aside earlier and said if he didn't pick "Do It Like A Dude" for her, she would show everyone on the team, his extremely embarrassing baby photos, which she got her hand on

Sam walked into the middles of the room and cleared her voice.

"This song is to prove that, whatever guys can do, girls can do too,"

And with that she started singing.

_Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey...J-J-J-J-Jessie J_

_Stomp stomp _

_I've arrived_

_Drop the beat, nasty face_

_Why you lookin' at me?_

_Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky_

_In my spaceship_

_I'm an alien tonight_

By the first verse, everyone knew.

Sam hade blacked mailed Wally into this song with very embarrassing photos.

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker_

_You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker_

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

The boys on the team where speechless, while the girls where completely getting into the song and dancing to it.

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_Bong, bong, hey, pour me a beer_

_No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here_

_Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp_

_M H's on my dick like this_

While the girls where dancing and Sam was singing. The boys eyes hade become as big as saucepans.

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker_

_You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker_

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you__  
_

_Wow, just wow'_ is what the boys where thinking. What could they say. Sam was good. She could do it like a dude.

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. _

_Hey,We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_Boys - come, come say what you wanna_

_Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar_

_Boys g-getting hot under the collar_

_Holler holler whoa_

_Boys - come, come say what you wanna_

_Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar_

_Boys g-getting hot under the collar_

_H__oller holler whoa_

Finally, Wally got up and started, but failing at it, the Harlem Shake.

After him Dick and Connor followed, though Connor was kinda awkward about dancing.

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

This song also made Connor and Zilla get to close, which Zilla was perfectly fine with her, while Connor was just like "UMMM..."

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar, yeah._

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it low like you_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it, do it like a dude_

_Let's go!_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it low like you_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it low like you_

_Hey! [26x]_

All the girls cheered. Sam hade officially rocked the roof.

"Next up...ME, with Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen" Layla said excitedly

'_Oh No, why did I pick this song'_ Sam thought.

Layla took the mic and made her way to the middle of the room.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way__  
_

_Yep, I'm gonna rock' Layla though._

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin_

_'Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's rea_

_lI didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe!_

**(A/N: I couldn't think of what to say. DON'T JUDGE ME!)** The team cheered.

Layla defiantly did good, but though her friends wouldn't say it to her face.

Sam was better.

"Next up Kathy with...The Show by Lenka!" Zilla said, signaling Kathy to come up.

Kathy took a a deep breath and sang.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_

_And I don't know why_

Silen and Layla smiled, this as their BFFs FAV song, she knew it by heart

_Slow it down_

_Make it stop_

_Or else my heart is going to pop_

_'Cause it's too much_

_Yeah, it's a lot_

_To be something I'm not_

"She sings good" Wally whispered to Dick. He nodded.

_I'm a fool_

_Out of love_

_'Cause I just can't get enough_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_

_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_It's bringing me down I know_

_I've got to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show_

Zilla gave a smile full of confidence to her friend

_The sun is hot_

_tIn the sky_

_Just like a giant spotlight_

_The people follow the sign_

_And synchronize in time_

_It's a joke_

_Nobody knows_

_They've got a ticket to that show_

_Yeah_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_

_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it outIt's bringing me down I know_

_I've got to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show_

_Just enjoy the show_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_

_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_It's bringing me down I know_

_I've got to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show_

_dum de dumdudum de dum_

_Just enjoy the show_

_dum de dumdudum de dum_

_Just enjoy the show_

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_Just enjoy the show_

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_Just enjoy the show_

The team clapped for their friend. She hade done great.

"Wonderful" Sam said.

"Thanks," Kathy said quietly.

"Who next?" Dick asked

"Connor with Hero by Sterling Knight" N.W.O said in unison

Connor was completely unfazed and just got up and took the mic.

"He's not gonna be happy for the first line" Sam mumbled.

The music started.

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You want to go (yeah)_

Connor was good but he looked mad from the first lyric

"Told you so," Sam whispered.

Zilla of course was all happy and gloving thumbs up to Connor.

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a bill board sign _

_And tell you everything you to know,_

_But, I'll be your hero_

"He sings good," Silen whispered

Kathy nodded.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero__  
_

_Good that he's getting into the song and not throwing a tantrum' _thought Wally

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road_

_If I see your face_

_I'll barely know (yeah)_

Connor actually looked happy for once and not all .

_I'll put my trust in fate_

_That you will come my way_

_And if it's right_

_It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be_

_I'll become a hero_

_So I'll wait, wait_

_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero_

As the song finished everyone cheered, he was great.

When he was done he went back to straight face Connor.

"Good job Connor," Kathy said.

He nodded and sat down.

"Next up Wally with The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars," Dick said handing Wally the mic.

"YEAH BABY! My song," he said going up to the middle of the room.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

Everybody blinked. Wally was adding some weird dance moves to the song

_Uh!_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_

_Then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_

_Just chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle _

_I'm the freaking man_

It seemed to be Kaldur's song all over again.

_Oh, yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear_

_I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all!_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Nothing at all_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

Wally was officially FAILING

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' _

_(Oh my God, this is great!)_

_Yeah_

_I might mess around, and get my college degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

_Haha_

"Fail" Dick whispered to Silen. She giggled as her response.

_Oh, yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear _

_I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Wrong" Layla said

_Ooh_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

_lOoh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Nothing at all_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Nothing at all_

"YEAH!" Wally said.

Kathy couldn't keep it in any more, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You!" She said clutching her sides.

Wally growled and sat back down.

"Next up Dick with Starstrukk by Sterling Knight!" Sam said.

Dicks eyes grew as large as pans.

"YOU DID SOMETHING!" he screamed pointing to Silen.

"Who, me?" Silen said innocently "I did no such thing"

"Tch," He replied, swiped the mic from Sam and walked up stage.

Sending a glare to Silen.

The music played.

_Oh Oh, yeah,Oh Oh, yeah,Oh Oh, yeah,Oh Oh_

_Every girl every boy_

_They got your posters on their wall, __autographs_

_The minute you step out the door_

_You will need the applause_

_Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes_

_Trying to make a dollar_

_Wanna be you,_

_When they see you,_

_They scream out loud!_

_Starstruck!_

_Camera flashes,_

_Cover of magazines_

_(Whoa Oh Oh)_

_Starstruck!_

_Designer sunglasses,_

_Livin' the dream as a teen,_

_All the fancy cars,_

_Hollywood Blvd_

_Hear the crowd calling your !_

_Prepare to get_

_Starstruck!_

_Oh yeah_

_Climbing life, lookin' fly_

_Perfect smiles,_

_On the way to the limousine_

_Yeah_

_Everywhere first in line,_

_ VIP,_

_Hanging out with celebrities_

_Yeah_

_And all the pretty girls,_

_They wanna date ya_

_Trying to make you holler_

_Holler_

_Wanna be you,_

_When they see you,_

_They scream out loud!_

_Starstruck!_

_Camera flashes,_

_Cover of magazines_

_(Whoa Oh Oh)_

_Starstruck!_

_Designer sunglasses,_

_Livin' the dream as a teen,_

_All the fancy cars,Hollywood blvd_

_Hear the crowd calling your name_

_YeahStarstruck!_

_Prepare to !_

_Oh right_

_Oh Oh_

_Yeah_

_Oh _

_Oh_

_Starstruck_

_Oh _

_OhYeahOh OhYeah_

_As soon as you move_

_They gonna talk about the pic or the news_

_They gonna talk about it._

_'Cause your on the A-list_

_You better believe it,_

_You better believe_

_Whatever you do_

_(Whatever you do)Doesn't matter if is true_

_'Cause your on the top 5_

_And nothing can stop ya_

_And nothing can stop ya!_

_Starstruck!_

_Camera flashes,Cover of magazines_

_(Whoa Oh Oh)Starstruck!_

_Designer sunglasses,Livin' the dream as a teen,_

_All the fancy cars,Hollywood Blvd_

_Heard the crowd calling your name_

_Yeah_

_Starstruck!_

_Camera flashes,Cover of magazines_

_Oh OhStarstruck!_

_Designer sunglasses,_

_Livin' the dream as a teen,_

_All the fancy cars,_

_Hollywood blvd_

_Heard the crowd calling your name_

_YeahStarstruck!_

_Prepare to !_

_Oh yeah_

At the end everyone was just well, speechless.

He was good, actually good

"Wow," Layla said dreamily.

Dick smirked.

"And last but not least Silen! She'll be singing Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne," Dick said handing the mic to Silen

"No way," she whispered, she shot up like a rocket and screamed

"YOU DID SOMETHING!"** (A/N: look familiar?)**

"Who me, I did no such thing," Dick said with sarcasm.

Silen growled, took the mic, and went up stage.

"Poor Silen, this is the song she sang for the talent show in 6th grade," Layla said

"Why is that sad?" Kaldur asked.

"Because she got do nervous she threw up," Kathy said

"I have it on film," Sam said.

The music played,

_Dang you Dick'_ Silen thought before she sang.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_It's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walked through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now _

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have youHere, here, here_

_I wish you were , Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_I love_

_The way you are_

_It's who I am_

_Don't have to try hard_

_We always say_

_Say it like it is_

_And the truth_

_Is that I really mi-I-iss_

_All those crazy things you said (things you said)_

_You left them running through my head (through my head)_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were those crazy things we did (things we did)_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were , Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(Let go, oh, oh)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here _

_(I wish you were here) Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What __I'd do to have youNear, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here (Here)_

_I wish you were , Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

"O," said Sam

"M," Zilla said

"G," Layla finished.

"YOU DID SO GOOD SILEN!" Kathy screamed

A blush formed on her checks.

"Thanks," she whispered

"You where pretty-" Dicks talking was cut off by a cell phone ring.

It was Kaldur's

He picked it up

"Yes...Okay...We will be right there," He hung up the phone

"Batman, a villain casing trouble," He said getting up

"Who is it?" Zilla asked.

"It's-"

**CLIFF HANGER, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, LONG CHAPTER SO HAPPY. Thanks to Cloudysmile and FlamingFerna12 for the songs, I got all of the lyrics from A to Z . Next up. NEW VILLAIN :D**


End file.
